


Minecraft But It's Dream Teaching Ranboo, Tommy, and Tubbo Horseback Archery

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [23]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Dadza, Gen, Horseback Archery, Horses, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Near Major Character Death, Near character death, Platonic Relationships, Rain, Skeletons, TWs:, Techno gonna murder some mobs, Thunderstorms, Toby and Schlatt are close I guess, Whump, Zombies, arrow wounds, endermen, lol I gotta go I need to film a video tonight, lol i'm speedrunning this, may have a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Dream and Wilbur decide to take the younger guys out on a riding trip, to practice horseback archery for a scene they’re going to film. They take Eret with them just in case they need a helping hand.Unfortunately for them, an easy day is not what the universe has in mind.
Relationships: ehh I'll add these later but they're meant to be platonic
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 10
Kudos: 325





	Minecraft But It's Dream Teaching Ranboo, Tommy, and Tubbo Horseback Archery

**Author's Note:**

> TWs in tags. I had one idea but then I realised that my last several fics have all been Ranboo-centric (no I don’t know why; it might be a hyperfixation thing, which I guess would make sense but I’m not diagnosed with anything and I won’t claim anything more than a possibility), so this was born instead. Anyone else who likes whump, here’s some fodder for that.  
> As of when I was writing this note, the creators were all okay with fanfic (I checked the tumblr boundary masterpost and try to daily, but if I miss something or if I get pronouns wrong in the notes, please let me know. In the story different pronouns from the irl creators, for instance PogAU Tubbo, is meant to keep a distinct difference between fanfic world and the real world).  
> Also, forgive me for delving into my horse-nerd phase. Anyways, the horses’ descriptions are based off of these breeds: Thoroughbred, American Quarter Horse, American Paint, and the Missouri Fox Trotter. Why? Because they’re cool breeds and honestly it’s fun. I get to be a nerd. Don’t @ me.

“Dre _am_ , it’s too early for this.”

Glancing back at the sleep-weathered kids and his friends behind him, Dream grinned behind his mask. “Come on, guys, I thought you were SMP members. TommyInnit and Tubbo and Ranboo—”

“I might be part enderman but I’m not _nocturnal.”_ Ranboo complained, rubbing his arms and wrinkling his nose in irritation. “I want to go and sleep some more.”

“Don’t we all.” Tubbo mumbled, and Tommy said something irritably. Sipping a coffee, Wilbur rolled his eyes and capped the thermos. Beside him, Eret was walking like nothing bothered him. Sunglasses hid slightly glowing white eyes just enough for them not to be sparkling like the rising sun, but sometimes, like right then, the brightening dawn was just dim enough for the glow to shine through. Chilly, frosty air settled down around them, and Dream led them towards the paddock where they kept the horses. “What are we even doing?”

Swinging one leg over the fence, Dream dropped into the paddock and clicked his teeth. “Wilbur, Eret, mind grabbing some of the saddles with the kids? We’re going to be doing some jumping today.” Ranboo suddenly straightened up, looking terrified, and Dream chuckled. “Don’t worry, Ranboo. We’ll teach you what you need to do, it’s not as hard as it looks.”

Ranboo wandered off with the others, still looking pretty uncertain, and Dream clicked his teeth a few more times. Dark grey clouds still hung on the horizon, but the sunlight was beginning to strike the long green grass of the field. Some of it brushed dew onto his trousers, and he reached down to sweep some of it away with his gloved hands. There was a whicker, and he glanced up to see some of the horses approaching. The lead mare stopped in front of him, and he reached up to rub a hand down the front of her muzzle. “Morning, girlie.” She blew in his face, and he tipped his mask up enough to respond in kind. Ears and tail flicking, she turned her side towards him. Patting her flank, he glanced back. “Sorry, girl, we gotta put a saddle on you today. We’re training the rookies!”

Snorting, Patches tossed her head a few times. She paced around, pawed at the ground snarkily. Putting his hands on his hips, Dream shot the paint a scolding look behind the mask.

“Come on, girl. Don’t act like that, you’ll get plenty of hay tomorrow.” Walking through the small herd, he let his hand rest on her backside for a moment before checking in on the others, counting they had enough.

“Wow!” Tubbo’s voice came from behind him. Turning, Dream grinned at the young man. “They’re so pretty.”

Patches trotted up and nuzzled his hand, looking for food. “Yeah, that’s Patches.”

“No kidding.” Tommy snorted, and Patches snorted right back at him. Walking over, Dream rubbed a hand along her neck and then took his saddle blanket from Wilbur.

“Thank you. And yes, Tommy, her name is Patches. Don’t make fun of me for being unoriginal.” Throwing the saddle blanket over Patches back (he’d groom her, but then she’d run off and roll in mud, so he’d just do it later; besides, if she’d been hurt, she _would_ have let him know, snarky mare), Dream flattened it out. “Alright, this is why we brought Wilbur and Eret with us. This is how you tack up a horse—normally, I’d groom her beforehand, but then she’d go and roll around in mud, so we’ll just do it after the ride.”

“What type of horse is she?” Tubbo asked, leaning on the fence like he was about to jump into the paddock himself. Grunting, Dream hauled the saddle off the fence and carefully settled it on Patches’ back.

“She’s a liver chestnut tobiano paint. The tobiano part refers to the patterning, and the chestnut bit means the colours.” Ducking under Patches’ stomach, he dodged to the other side and started securing the saddle in place. Gently patting her shoulder, he added, “You better not be holding your breath. I don’t feel like riding sideways today.”

“So do the other horses have names?” Tommy asked, the snarky tone still there but dropping just a tiny bit. He wasn’t an animal geek like Tubbo was, sure, but hey, he could still like animals. Grinning, Dream indicated an incredibly tall reddish-brown horse with a black mane and tail and matching legs.

“The bay gelding there is Foxtrot. Ironically, he can’t do the foxtrot, that’s Rosette’s thing.” He nodded to a black-speckled white mare grazing a few feet away. Raising her head, she looked over and snorted once. “Breed trait. Foxtrot is Wilbur’s usual horse, and Rosette is probably going to end up with Tubbo because she’s the right size for you.”

“Ha, he’s saying you’re short.” Tommy teased. Laughing, Tubbo shoved him in the shoulder. Stumbling to the side, Tommy burst out laughing, and one of the horses started whickering at him.

“Foxtrot’s chestnut friend is Spirit. She’s probably going to end up with Tommy. Since she and Foxtrot are bred for racing, they’re very fast.” As if to prove this, Spirit cantered to the fence and then skidded to a stop, sending dirt and rocks and grass flying as she did. “We could have trained her to rein on some of the other servers, but she’s a little…spirited.”

“Was that on purpose?” Eret asked, and Dream rolled his eyes.

“Eret, why don’t you introduce Ranboo to Mesa and Canyon?” Ranboo’s eyes widened at the sight of the two geldings playing at the side of the field. Patches shifted where she was beside Dream. “I’ll keep tacking Patches up, we’ll just go one by one to teach them.”

“Got it. Tommy, grab the saddle.” Wilbur said, swinging over the fence in an easy motion. Immediately, Foxtrot cantered over and nuzzled him. “Hey, boy. Missed you.”

Clicking his teeth, Dream called Rosette over and turned to Tubbo. “Hope you don’t mind working with me.” Shrugging, Tubbo reached out to pet Rosette. The mare flicked her ears and then nosed at his palm. “She wants to know if you have food. Just move slowly, you’ll be fine.” It took a few minutes to get the bridle on Patches, mostly because she kept jerking her head around to look at what the others were doing with her herd.

When he turned back to help Tubbo, it was a lot quicker. Mostly because Rosette was a lot more passive than Patches was. As much as Dream loved her, Patches was…something. “Like this?” Tubbo asked, indicating the job he’d done.

“Yeah, that’s great.” Grinning, Tubbo moved like he wanted to get into the saddle. “Whoa, hey, maybe you should use the fence. Like this.” He demonstrated, and Tubbo repeated the process again. “Yeah, like that.”

“Huh, okay.” Turning, Dream took in the status of the others. Wilbur looked at him and grinned, Tommy already in the saddle on Spirit and looking much less confident than he had on the ground. “Alright, everyone ready? Let’s head to the archery range.”

“Wait, what?” Ranboo looked terrified, clinging to Canyon’s reins like they were a lifeline. The buckskin shook his head once, and Mesa snorted at him. Grinning, Dream met Ranboo’s gaze. “We’re going _to the archery range?”_

“Didn’t you read the script? We’re practicing horseback archery for next week’s scene.”

+++

Leaning over, Dream grabbed the bow from the rack and slung the quiver over one shoulder.

“Alright. We’re going to be practicing all day.” Tommy groaned loudly. “Do you want me to make it so we’re practicing for the next three?” Shaking his head frantically, Tommy held his hands up. Under him, Spirit snorted and shifted her weight to the side just a bit, cocking one of her hind legs to rest. “I’m going to demonstrate, and then we’re going to do it in stages. On the ground, then on the horse standing still, and we’ll gradually move from walk to trot, trot to canter, and canter to gallop. We’ll probably be coming back a few more times this week, but it’s okay if you don’t get it in one go. The camera’s going to be down here,” he indicated the ground by Patches’ leg. “So you don’t need to hit the target.”

“Just try not to hit one of the crew.” Eret teased, and Wilbur spluttered.

“That was one time!”

“It was also Techno right before he needed to do his own scene.”

“He could have gotten out of the way!”

“Alright, alright.” Dream waved his hands, and they all quieted down. “Phil’s going to stop by around lunch to drop food off, so he’ll probably show you how he does it. There’s different styles you’ll learn—mine, Techno’s, and then Phil’s.”

“Of course Techno has his own style the guy’s practically a god.” Ranboo mumbled under his breath. Smiling encouragingly, Dream took up Patches’ reins again.

“Don’t worry, Ranboo. Just do your best, that’s all we’re asking. Like broom hockey.”

“Uh, I got bashed into the side of the rink and knocked unconscious for a few moments. I wouldn’t say I did well.” Ranboo mused, grimacing, and everyone laughed lightly.

“You had fun before that. That’s the part I want, okay? We’re filming for fun, not for…you won’t be saving anyone’s life quite yet.” Dream mused, and Ranboo nodded. “Alright, I’m going to be aiming for that target.” He pointed at one about thirty metres down the path from where they all were. “Just keep an eye on what I’m doing, this is just an example.”

“Just do it already, coward!” Tommy shouted, and Dream shot him a look before taking the reins and cantering a little ways down the path.

“Alright, baby girl. Let’s show them some speed, right?” Patches whinnied, and he spurred her into a gallop. The wind whispered around his mask, and he nocked the arrow as quickly as possible. The target came into view, and he pulled the string back and fired. There was a resounding _smack_ as the arrow collided with the bullseye, and he tugged on Patches’ reins gently to wheel her around towards the others. “Like that. What do you think?”

“Poggers!” Tommy shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Tubbo nodded. Beside them, Ranboo still seemed nervous. _We’ll work on it,_ Dream decided, smiling and shaking his head.

“Alright, then let’s get to work.”

+++

Phil did stop by during the afternoon with food, and he did show the others how he did archery.

Of course, he did have to leave pretty quickly afterwards, saying something about how Techno needed his help with one of the foaling mares. He’d jokingly suggested that Tommy and the others should come, but Dream and Wilbur dismissed it for another day. It wasn’t like there weren’t plenty of foals being born on the breeding farm (and then being trained and sold, all by Techno, for use on some of the racing servers. If anything bad happened to the animals, though, Techno would disappear for a little while and then the poor thing would reappear for a while until it’d recovered and then be given to a new, more deserving owner. The previous ones never came by to complain).

As the sun started lowering in the sky, Dream watched as Tubbo took another shot at firing at Rosette’s foxtrot. He had a bit more of an advantage, the unique gait being smoother and more comfortable than the quick diagonal trots that Spirit and Canyon had. The arrow lodged in the yellow ring of the target.

“Nice job, Tubbo! You did great!” Dream called, and Tubbo’s face brightened at the praise. Bright orange and purple flashed across the sky. “Alright, everyone, let’s start heading back. I don’t want to be caught by mobs out toni—”

Spirit screamed.

Yelling, Tommy hit the ground as the mare reared up. Foxtrot and Mesa, both just as spooked, shied to the side and Wilbur and Eret dismounted with as much grace one could get while falling from a bucking horse. Ranboo cried out, stumbling along after Canyon for a moment before falling to the ground. “Ranboo!” Tubbo ducked off of Rosette and dream spurred Patches on, galloping to Canyon’s side and grabbing the reins. Ranboo was stumbling along, panicking with his wrist still tangled in the reins. Dream snatched his knife and slashed through the leather, catching Ranboo as he dropped and dragging him upwards and into the saddle behind him.

“Alright, let’s get you back.” Dream said, turning and cantering back towards the others. Except for Patches, all the other horses were gone. “Eret, Wilbur, weapons up and ready! Tubbo, Tommy, are either of you hurt?”

“We’re fine!” Tommy replied, and Tubbo nodded. Helping Ranboo off Patches, Dream sent her after the others.

“She’ll lead them back and everyone else will be heading this way shortly. If anyone’s too hurt, we’ll pack up for the night and bunker down somewhere, there should be a cabin that way.” He pointed, then turned to Ranboo and gently took the young man’s wrist in both hands. “Can you move your fingers?” Ranboo tried to move, tears welling up in his eyes as he tilted his hand to the side. Dark bruises were already beginning to form, red welts underneath the reins where they’d twisted. “Alright, that’s fine.” Taking some sticks from the ground, Dream ripped one of his hoodie sleeves off without thinking and started tearing it into pieces. “Eret, get over here. Help me splint this.”

Nodding, Eret walked over and gently took the strips of cloth. Within a few minutes, they’d splinted the injury, and Eret slung an arm over Ranboo’s shoulder to guide him closer. “Come on, kid, you did great. We’ll get you to that cabin and then we’ll fix it right up, okay?”

“Sure.”

Glancing back into the woods, Dream spotted red eyes and looked ahead to Wilbur. “Let’s get to the cabin. Wilbur, I want you in the front, then Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo and Eret. I’ll take up the back.”

“Just shout out directions.” Wilbur ordered, and Dream nodded.

They started walking, night settling around them.

+++

When they neared the cabin, the skeletons attacked.

Because of course they did. Of course the mobs waited until night had truly settled for a strike. Eret barely had any time to react, whipping around with his sword in hand and charging into battle. Rain had started pattering down around them, and Tommy threw his jacket over Ranboo. Lightning snapped through the sky. _A thunderstorm. Perfect, just what we needed right now. A_ thunderstorm _and the risk for charged creepers._

“Dream, on your six!” Wilbur braced a hand on Dream’s back, jumped around him, and slammed his sword into the head of a zombie, knocking it clean off the mob’s shoulders and to the ground. There was a disgusting _squelch_ as it hit the ground. There was a shriek as Tommy tackled an Enderman that had jumped between them and the cabin, and was standing aggressively underneath the roof. There was a cry of pain, and then it teleported—

Right behind Ranboo.

There was a moment, always a moment, where an Enderman would still be hostile even as it stepped into rain. It would lash out. Whatever it screamed as it slashed its claws down Ranboo’s back, it made the young man go stiff and quiet. “Leave him alone!” Eret roared, charging over. Tommy and Tubbo were fighting, Dream and Wilbur were fending off most of the skeletons, but arrows were flying everywhere. Charing in, Eret ducked beneath the closest mob—a zombie, of course it’d take advantage of the reek of blood and step in—and slashed through its rib with his sword. Kicking another in the face, he turned. Drove his sword into a skeleton’s spine, bashed it into dust against one of its friends, destroyed one mob after the other in a mindless attack.

He had to defend the kids.

That was the whole thing. Sure, maybe Ranboo and Tubbo and Tommy were almost adults, but he wasn’t going to let them go without a fight. Especially not like this. Respawns weren’t fun, Eret themself hated it, but there was a difference between a kid doing it an adult doing it. Easier recovery, less scars. Less pain.

Ranboo suddenly _screamed_.

Whipping around, Eret turned to see him dropping to his knees in the rain, an arrow embedded in his stomach. _No. No, no, this is bad this is very bad—“Ranboo!”_ Ducking in, he swept the legs out from another mob, scooped the young man up and threw his sword to Dream with little more than a shout of warning. The cabin door was open, Tommy and Tubbo had ducked inside. “Hold on, kid.”

“Eret, get inside!” Wilbur ordered, and Eret nodded before rushing in with Ranboo in his arms. Wilbur ducked in, then Dream, and they slammed the door shut with zombies clawing at it angrily.

“Ranboo?” Hurrying over to the table, Eret set him down, pressed two fingers to his neck. Purple, red, and blue blood was spattered across his clothes and skin, dripping from his injuries. Swearing, Eret ran a hand through soaked hair. _That can’t be fun, either._ “Someone get me a towel, we need to dry him off!” He ordered. Nodding, Tommy limped off to what was probably the bathroom, one of his legs hitched up slightly higher than the other as he moved. Dream stepped over, Wilbur at his side. “Okay, first we need to work at getting the arrow out. He got slashed by an Enderman, we’ll have to take care of that. Water, first, it’s burning him.”

Nodding, Dream took a towel from Tommy when offered, and they started getting to work.

+++

Techno leaned close to his horse’s neck, rain and wind whipping at his face.

Spurring the animal on, he watched as the dark trees whipped by around him, branches snapping over his head. Right behind him, he could hear the panting of the other horses as they ate up the ground beneath them, charging full speed. Wet mane smacked into his face, and he sucked in a breath through his mouth before spurring his horse on and giving more rein.

They didn’t have time to go slow, they needed to get there quickly.

Overhead, Phil’s shadow shot by, wings snapped out to their full length. Lightning struck behind him, illuminating his form for a split second. Shaking his head, Techno focused on the path ahead. Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo were out there, possibly hurt.

The lights in the cabin were on, illuminating the horde of monsters on the porch. Whipping the bow from its spot on his hip, regretting the damage done to it by the rain, Techno nocked an arrow and fired it into the closest zombie’s head. It crumbled to the ground, and Schlatt roared angrily before jumping from the saddle, sprinting across the grassy strip between the group of riders and the mobs.

Looking around, Techno nodded to the others. “Fundy, take the horses to the stables back there. Ant, Quackity, go with him to help. Phil!” Techno gestured at the mobs and Phil ducked down. Kicking his legs forward, Phil bashed his feet down onto one of the mobs and attacked.

The others—Techno, Schlatt, Sapnap, George, Bad, Skeppy, and Minx—helped make short work of the mobs. Striding up, the porch steps covered in blood and mob guts and probably looking like something from a horror movie, Techno knocked on the door. It opened after a moment, and he saw Tubbo looking at him with actual fear in his eyes. A bruise marred his cheek and blood stained the skin under his nose where it’d been bleeding. “Techno.”

“Hey. Need some medics?” Techno asked, and Schlatt brushed by to yank Tubbo into a hug. They’d bonded quite a bit during acting for the Dictator Schlatt bit, and since Tubbo had been helping with the costumes, makeup, and props departments several times.

Tubbo and Schlatt moved out of the way, and Techno walked in. Tommy was curled on the couch, bandages wrapped around his stomach and on his arms. It was…well, pretty bad, to say the least. He was unconscious, eyes fluttered shut and face slack. “Is he sleeping?” Techno asked, and Wilbur nodded where he was working on Ranboo. The hybrid was laid out on the table, and Bad and Skeppy strode over to the sink.

“We’ll help. George, get the medical supplies over to the table and then step back. They’re all sterile right now. Everyone else, go get washed up, we’ll let you know if we need you.”

“I’ll go help Fundy and the others with the animals.” Sapnap declared, walking out with Minx on his tail. Phil walked over to Ranboo’s head, brushed his fingers through his hair. A soft whimper left him and Phil’s expression softened.

“Ssh, Ranboo, it’s alright. What do you have him on?”

“Anaesthetics. They’re not old, but they’re not strong enough.” Eret whispered behind the medical mask strapped to his face. Bad and Skeppy returned, masked up as well. As Bad started pulling something from the bag, Eret’s eyes narrowed. “Bad, what the hell?”

“Language.” Setting what appeared to be a miniature oxygen tank down, Bad took the mask from the mask and started strapping it to Ranboo’s face. Techno approached. Pain split the young man’s features, eyes twitching as Wilbur and Eret worked. His stomach was exposed, showing an arrow wound and several long, bloody scrapes marred the white and black skin there. Red, blue, and purple blood spattered around it. Taking a breath, Techno summoned his axe and turned to stalk outside.

“Techno?” Turning, he looked back to Dream. The man walked over and stood beside him, mouth set in a thin line. “Let’s go mess some mobs up.”

Nodding once, Techno and Dream strode out into the thunderstorm, weapons at the ready.

**Author's Note:**

> The story was cut short but will probably have a sequel where the characters recover because I was pissed off towards the end of writing this. The reason why is explained, though not in detail, in the paragraphs below. Skip to the last two if you want to gloss over it, I don’t think it mentions much about it.  
> Alright, things on social media have been cruddy this year so far. Just a note, if you support the creators whose allegations have been coming up towards what they’ve done towards kids, or if you dismiss it as nothing too major, do me a favour. Get out of my works and stay the fuck away from me and everything to do with me. Someone who is willing to do something like that isn’t just disgusting, they are deplorable, repugnant, and repulsive. If any creator involved in these works is revealed to be like that, as soon as I’m made aware these works will be ripped from the Internet and the concepts shifted to something that would actually deserve my attention. I don’t want to be associated with that kind of thing, and those creators deserve more than a life sentence if the allegations are true. That behaviour is even more revolting than a dog taking a shit on someone’s birthday cake, and anyone who performs it is a blight on the face of the earth and I refuse to associate with them.  
> If anyone knows what I’m talking about, do yourself a favour and make sure to take a break. Get some rest, take time away from social media doing something else you enjoy, and make sure that you’re taking care of yourselves. I’ll be praying for you guys for good mental health.  
> Other than that, there’s not a ton I want to speak about this note. Most of this came from some anger about the loathsome, vile, reprehensible actions people I thought whose content was actually good (this is like the second and third person this has happened with) and then someone I know is defending them for whatever reason. However, I’m not removing this. You do this stuff, fuck you.  
> Anyways, for everyone else. Thank you for reading. I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you in the next one.


End file.
